


this could be the last time that we're gonna fall in love

by 0MARI



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M, Slight Canon Divergence, Unhealthy Relationships, aubrey is a bit of a meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0MARI/pseuds/0MARI
Summary: “Okay. Yes. Sure.”Aubrey blinked. “'Sure'?”“Yeah! We can...d-date.” Basil’s cheeks lit up, and he nervously touched his bangs. “Ah, sorry, that’s a little embarrassing to say...”“That’s fine. So, good. We’re dating.”“...Yeah. We are, huh?”(Aubrey hadn’t expected to get that far.)
Relationships: Aubrey/Basil (OMORI)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	this could be the last time that we're gonna fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from "i'll break your arm" by the brobecks
> 
> i originally planned for more scenes where aubrey was even more horrible than she is here so uh you're welcome
> 
> on twitter @o_m_a_r_i_

“Go out with me.”

“Are you...are you making fun of me?”

“No. I told you I was done with that,” Aubrey said. “You apologized for what you did to the photo album. I don’t care anymore.” 

(She did care, because he never really said _why,_ but she wouldn’t say that.)

“Oh...okay.”

Aubrey watched Basil as he fumbled for a response, stuttering and twiddling his thumbs. After a few moments, she said, “Well?”

“I don’t know what to say,” Basil said, smiling. 

“Yes or no. It’s not that hard—promise.” Aubrey hadn’t _meant_ to sound sarcastic, but she had, and she was worried he’d turn her down after that—

“Okay. Yes. Sure.”

Aubrey blinked. “‘Sure’?”

“Yeah! We can...d-date.” Basil’s cheeks lit up, and he nervously touched his bangs. “Ah, sorry, that’s a little embarrassing to say...”

“That’s fine. So, good. We’re dating.”

“...Yeah. We are, huh?”

(Aubrey hadn’t expected to get that far.)

* * *

“They’re _dating_? Yikes...”

Aubrey was used to people whispering about her. They’d whispered about her plenty after Mari passed, even more when her dad left, even more when she dyed her hair. She was worried about Basil, really—he seemed to have a weaker constitution, was probably more sensitive to these kinds of things.

So, she turned to him and said, “Do you want me to say something to them?”

“No,” Basil said, almost desperately. “Let’s just pretend we didn’t hear it.”

“...But we did.”

“I know, but...it’s not worth it. Let’s not bother with them.”

Basil looked so small next to her, so fragile and afraid. He might have been shaking a little bit, or maybe Aubrey’s vision was blurring over with anger. Either way, he looked like a little animal, scared and looking for something to hide behind.

(Aubrey hadn’t known that having a boyfriend would be like having a pet, but she didn’t really mind. As long as someone was there.)

* * *

Basil had suggested they have their first date at the secret hideout near the playground. Aubrey appreciated the suggestion, but suggested they go to the movies instead. Basil wasn’t quite good at saying no to her.

Basil chose a kids’ movie, and Aubrey didn’t complain. He looked happy, grinning and laughing in the glow of bright, cartoon-y colors. Frowning and nearly tearing up at the sad parts of the contrived plot line. Gasping when the daring protagonists stepped up to the final battle. Aubrey admittedly would have loved that sort of movie, a few years prior, but...

Well, Basil was happy. That was good. It was a successful date, she thought. 

As they approached Basil’s house—she had offered to walk him home—Aubrey thought about the next step. They stopped in front of his door, and he seemed ready to go in.

“Thanks for walking me home, Aubrey,” he said. “And, um, good ni—”

“Wait.” Basil perked up, tilting his head. Like a little animal. “We should...I mean, if you want to, we could kiss. Since it’s our first real date.”

“Huh?! Like, on the lips?”

“Basil...where else?”

“I know, but, it’s...um...ah...”

“If you don’t want to, just say no,” Aubrey said, but admittedly her tone didn’t leave much room for him to. 

So, he didn’t say no.

She kissed him, and it was...pretty awful. He didn’t really do much but stand there, moved a little awkwardly when Aubrey tried to put her tongue in his mouth, made a funny sound when she did. Aubrey pulled away after a few seconds, and saw that his entire face was red.

“Sorry, I-I don’t really know how to do that,” Basil fretted.

“You’ll get better at it.”

(Basil didn’t look too reassured, but he kept letting her do it.)

* * *

“I, um, think we should break up, maybe.”

They were in Basil’s room, cross-legged on his bed. He hadn’t looked her in the eye since she’d walked into his house. She should have known something was up.

“...Break up?”

“Yeah.”

Aubrey tried not to get angry. She tried, but her temper had been getting the best of her very often ever since—since then. “What the fuck? Why?”

“It’s...it’s just weird.”

“Of course it’s weird. You’re not trying.”

“Wh-what? I am!”

“You’re not, Basil. You barely want to kiss me. I don’t even know why you said yes in the first place if you never liked me.”

“No, I do like you—”

“Then why do you want to break up?”

“We can still be friends.”

No, they couldn’t. Basil couldn’t stand to be around her. Just like Kel and Hero and Sunny. Well, Aubrey didn’t care about what everybody else wanted anymore. It wasn’t fair for them to do that to her, not after what they’d all been through.

“We’re not breaking up,” Aubrey said.

“But...”

“Basil? We’re not breaking up.”

Basil looked at her, looking scared, looking trapped, and—Aubrey didn’t care. She was tired of being alone. Basil had let her reach out to him, how could he back out like that? He couldn’t.

“Okay,” Basil said, quietly.

“Got it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

( _See,_ Aubrey thought. _He didn’t want to break up with you after all._ )

* * *

Aubrey was about to go over to Basil’s house when her phone rang. She answered, and it was Kel.

“Uh, yo, Aubrey! Long time no see, huh?”

“...I guess so.” Silence from the other end. Aubrey was getting annoyed. Kel had been far too busy for her for quite a while. She couldn’t see why he’d suddenly call her up just for a chat. “Did you want something?”

“Oh! Well, I can get right to the point if you’re busy.”

“I am.”

“Okay! Uh...I just...I heard some rumors? About you and Basil? I was just wondering if it was true, I guess.”

It was none of his business. Aubrey nearly told him so. But she was thinking about how he had left her, how Hero had left her, how Basil was really the only one who had bothered to stay with her, to love her, too. So, Aubrey said, “Yeah. We’re dating.”

“Wow. Unexpected...”

“Why’s that?”

“Nothing! It’s just...I had heard you’d been bothering him for a bit...”

“Well, that was a while ago. Some stuff changed.”

“Oh. That’s good! Uh...congratulations.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“I-I gotta get to practice, so...”

“Alright. Bye.”

“Bye.”

(Aubrey couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t ask why or how this came to be. She knew he didn’t care.)

* * *

She was the one who asked him to do it. He never would have on his own.

Basil was smaller than her, weaker than her, which made it all feel a little strange. Aubrey hadn’t exactly lived her life fantasizing about some big strong man taking her first time, but she had never really expected it to be with Basil. Nothing about their relationship was traditional, though, so she looked past the difference between them and got it over with.

He didn't really say much, and neither did she. It wasn't that difficult, after all. She'd heard people talking about it. Guys bragging, girls complaining. She had heard that it would hurt, but it didn't, really; it went in pretty easy. She was on top of him, because she wanted to control the pace, and she wasn't sure he'd have the guts to do it if he were on top anyway. 

It felt okay. It was mostly Basil who seemed to be feeling good, his hands covering his face in embarrassment. He cried out between his fingers, and Aubrey felt something even hotter inside of her—

"Shit." Aubrey swore again, under her breath, then got off of him. "Basil, you were supposed to give me a warning. Do you not know what happens when you cum inside of a girl?"

"Sorry, I-I didn't know that I was gonna—"

"Bullshit. There's no way you didn't know."

"I mean, I guess I did, but I didn't...sorry..."

Basil was crying. She wasn't sure when he'd started. She wasn't sure which one of them had made a mess of things. Either way, she would have to be the one to fix them.

"Okay, just...I'll...I'll take care of it," Aubrey said. "Don't worry. I think they have a pill for it."

She was starting to think she really hated Basil. She had to plan their dates, make him kiss her, make him love her, solve what could have easily been a pregnancy scare, fix the photos of Mari he'd fucked up in the album.

(Aubrey didn't really know what love was supposed to be like.)

* * *

"Basil?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should break up."

"...Okay."

"And we shouldn't tell anyone that we were dating that doesn't already know."

"Okay."

"I fucked this up. Really bad. So, sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't doing things right, either. I should have...said no from the beginning...but I don't want you to be lonely, Aubrey."

"Thanks."

"You can still come over to my house and stuff! We can still be friends."

"Yeah. Sure."

"And, um, maybe we can invite Kel, sometimes, too. Or maybe...see if Sunny will, um..."

"Okay, Basil."

"It'll be just like before."

"Yeah. It will."

"And you don't have to be sorry. I forgive you. It wasn't that bad, actually. I, I liked going to the movies, and, um—"

"I gotta go. It's getting late, my mom probably needs me."

"Okay! We can hang out tomorrow."

"Yeah. We can."

(Aubrey didn't show up. She told herself she was doing him a favor.)


End file.
